


We Are Inevitable

by mmargarita



Series: anti-stereotypical [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Abortion, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, And No One Gets An Actual Abortion, Because They Are Parents, But It's Not Trust Me On This, But Nothing's Really Explicit So Don't Worry, Child, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Exes to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I know it sounds really dark, Implied Mpreg, It's actually pretty sweet, Killing, Light Bondage, Louis Tomlinson Is Open About His Feelings, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, M/M, Omega Harry, Torture, mentions of:, mob boss louis, read notes for more information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmargarita/pseuds/mmargarita
Summary: “What’s the second flaw?”“The second inevitable flaw in your plan is:” Louis stood straight and walked towards Harry, grabbing his chin. Harry’s breath hitched. “Us.” Louis smiled. “We’re inevitable, baby. We’re soulmates, and we both know it. You just need to come back to me.”....30/07/2020: This work has been edited and corrected, and now has 7k words more.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: anti-stereotypical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855873
Comments: 32
Kudos: 333





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, something to set straight here in case you need a bit more background.  
> Harry got pregnant at 19, while Louis was 21, and now they're 24 and 26 respectively, with Fletcher being 4 years old now.
> 
> Also, this was inspired by me reading somewhere on Twitter that Louis cried a lot and also every single interview in which Louis has openly spoken about his feelings and how easy it comes to him to do it.
> 
> BIT MORE INSIGHT FOR THE TAGS: All of the things I said are just mentioned, this doesn't get really violent at all. And about the abortion tag, it's only for like a second and it's not even an important thing it's just there. And even if Harry had gotten an abortion that's okay cause it's his body, his choice.
> 
> Disclaimer: The way I portray Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson on this story is not an accurate representation of how these two real people are like. I've never met them, hopefully someday I will, but I don't know them personally, and if you want to get to know either Louis or Harry, I highly reccomend you to watch some interviews, to avoid the traditional media as much as possible, and to look them up on twitter. Also, by no means you should believe that this or any other fanfiction representation of anyone is an accurate portrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're interested, I just created an account for me to use as a writer. the user is mmargaritaao3 and I'll be talking about this work and more there!

Harry woke up to the feeling of something mildly wet pressing all over face, _so Louis woke up feeling affectionate today_ he thought, and smiled as he enjoyed the kisses that he knew didn’t really happen very often in the morning time. He got a bit lost in the feeling until he took a deep breath and noticed that the scent that was surrounding him wasn’t as strong or as rich as Louis’. Then everything came back to him. _Nick_.

Nick was really sweet, especially in the mornings, as Harry had learned in the two occasions he had woken up beside Nick, he was the complete opposite to Louis. Louis would just grumble and tighten his grip over him when he tried to leave the bed, and then he’d be mad when Harry suggested he got up as well if he wanted to be close to him. Harry was usually endeared by it, knowing that eventually Louis would get out of bed and follow him to the kitchen so he could make breakfast for the both of them.

He really shouldn’t be comparing the guy he was currently dating to his ex boyfriend, especially not now that Nick was kissing his face to wake him up. He kissed Nick on the lips, both to greet him and to stop him, he wasn’t really used to this amount of affection in the morning and while it wasn’t unpleasant, it could be a bit much. Nick separated a bit from him just in time to listen to his phone beeping with a new text.

**_“Hazbear, I’ll be there in about ten minutes with Flek. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, something just came up with work.”_ **

That single text made him sit up straight, scaring Nick, whom, he had just realized, was naked, as was himself. That text presented many, many problems. For starters, Fletcher, his _and Louis’_ son, didn’t know that he was dating someone, not because Harry didn’t want to tell him, it was just, he hadn’t been really sure if he wanted to keep seeing Nick, there wasn’t anything special to tell, and by the time he decided he wanted a second date, Fletcher had gone off to have a vacation with his dad.

He’d known that Louis was going to bring Fletcher home today, but it was supposed to happen in the evening, giving Harry time to get rid of the smell and to clean up the house, not now, in the morning, with Nick still home. He turned to look at Nick, who seemed a bit concerned about the face Harry was making after checking his phone, Louis didn’t know about him either, and, even if Nick left in time, his smell would still be all over the house and even if by some kind of miracle Louis missed it, Fletcher wouldn’t, because he had stronger senses, all kids did, and he couldn’t really kick Nick out now, not with both of them recently awake, and with both their clothes in the living room, it would be rude, and Nick had been really sweet this whole time.

His head was spinning around trying to find a solution to his predicament that would let him get away with as little interrogation as possible. He came up blank. There was no way Louis and Fletcher would miss the foreign scent all over the place and there was no way he could kick Nick out without telling him he had a son. He checked his phone and the clock, realizing he was running out of time, and decided that dealing with an upset Nick was way more manageable than the other option.

“I have a son, he’s coming in a few minutes, so please get dressed.” There wasn’t any way to say it kindly or to soften the blow, and they didn’t have the time to sit down and talk, Nick would have to wait for explanations, that if Harry decided he ever wanted to give them. “He doesn’t know I’m dating someone so I’m not telling him yet.”

Nick, obedient little beta, only nodded and stood up to get his clothes from the living room, he started dressing up at the same time as Harry, who couldn’t stop feeling like he was acting like an asshole to someone who hadn’t been anything but sweet to him.

“I’m really sorry that we couldn’t… you know, last night, and that you’re waking up to this whole mess. I really didn’t mean for things to end up like this.”

They had been out all night, having dinner at some fancy place Nick insisted he wanted to pay for, then had gone to Harry’s flat because Harry had to go get Fletcher from Louis’ house and if he had stayed at Nick’s Louis would have been able to smell it on him even more than if he had slept with Nick in his own house, and then questioning would have started. If they were at his flat, Harry could tell Nick to leave, shower, change clothes, and most importantly get rid of the smell, even if they had had sex he could at least mask it, which, they didn’t have, because Harry had said no.

“That’s okay Harry, you don’t have to explain anything.” Nick was a beta, which was helpful because his scent wasn’t as strong as Harry’s Omega scent or Louis’ alpha scent, so, there was a tiny, tiny chance that the smell would go unnoticed.

Just as that thought was leaving his mind, he heard his door being opened. _How in the hell had Louis…?_

“Harry!”

Harry sighed and walked towards his front door, knowing from Louis’ tone of voice that he had smelt the foreign scent in their house no matter how much of a beta Nick was. Fucking protective alpha who insisted on memorizing Harry’s scent so well that he could pick it out anywhere.

“Papa!” Fletcher screamed and ran towards him, and for a few seconds Harry forgot that there was a dangerous alpha ex boyfriend standing on his living room waiting for an explanation for the new scent on his flat and just hugged his four year old son after two weeks of not seeing each other. He’d missed his little baby.

“Hi sweetie, did you have a good time with your daddy?” Fletcher smiled and nodded, but then his face twisted, his nose scrunched and he frowned.

“Papa, what’s that smell?” Harry blinked and stared at Fletcher, he was probably way too distracted by the first sight of him in weeks to smell the flat before, but now he had felt it and he knew not only Fletcher wanted to know, but Louis wanted to know as well. Louis wasn't an issue though, not really, he could just tell him to shove it and leave, but he knew that Fletcher was actually bothered by the scent of something other than them in what he called home and he didn't want his son to feel upset in his own house, he knew the kid felt uncomfortable around a completely unknown scent-

During his whole, short life, Louis had trained Fletcher to be really aware of his surroundings, specially scents, so now, not only Fletcher only felt comfortable with Louis and Harry’s scent, but he could tell instantly if someone who wasn’t worthy of his trust, as Louis had beautifully put it one of the days he was training their son, was present in the room. He could quickly tell if someone other than his parents was or had been in a room.

“Yeah, papa, what’s that smell?” Louis asked from behind their son and Harry looked up to take a look at him for the first time in a long month of only hearing his voice.

The first thing he noticed was that Louis had gotten tanned in Miami, and now his light blue suit contrasted beautifully not only with his skin but also with his black watch and his heart finger ring, the one they had gifted to each other on their first anniversary, absolutely convinced that they would live the rest of their lives together, the same ring Harry had hanging from a collar, because his heart got heavy if he didn’t have it close. Louis looked stunning today.

“Hi! That would be me.” Louis went from beautiful and tense to beautiful and _threatening_ as soon as Nick had spoken, and Harry’s heartbeat quickened.

“Who are you?” Said now Fletcher, who was also in a threatening stance and had a frown on his face. _God, he was just like Louis._ He couldn’t really distinguish what was an alpha thing and what was a Tomlinson thing at this point, his ex and his son not only looked the same, they also acted the same, the fact that Fletcher turned out to be an alpha didn’t help either. Nick opened his mouth to speak but Harry intervened, he knew both alphas in front of him weren’t open to dialogue with Nick, or anyone they ever considered a threat.

“Fletchy, Louis,” the later growled when Harry said his name, he never called him Louis, even after the breakup, Harry couldn’t help himself and kept calling him Lou, Loulou, Loubear, Boo, Boobear, L and even sometimes a teasing _alpha_ slipped out of his lips “This is Nick, he’s my friend.” At the look on Fletcher’s face, he added, “He was just leaving.”

He looked at Nick, apologetic, ignoring the impressive amount of pheromones that Louis was releasing, almost making him want to bare his neck just to assure him that everything was alright, silently telling him he could scent him to calm down. Nick smiled and only kissed Harry on the cheek, doing an impressive job of ignoring Louis’ loud growl followed by Fletcher’s slightly quieter one. “Bye Harry. Bye Fletcher, bye Louis.” Neither of the alphas answered, only glared at Nick’s back. Fletcher probably didn’t even know why they were growling, but Louis had trained their son to follow his lead whenever he released pheromones to signal that there was a threat present, which was what Louis had just been doing.

Once Nick was out of the flat, Louis stopped releasing pheromones and calmed down, which made Fletcher relax as well, however, both of them started releasing more pheromones to get rid of the smell that Nick had left in the house. Harry was a bit overwhelmed by the sudden intrusion of smells, but he didn’t complain.

“Flek,” Fletcher looked at Louis with his eyes wide open, waiting for some type of command, like a little soldier. “How about you go to papa’s room to watch some telly and meanwhile cover the smell there, hm? Lock yourself there so you can cover it more easily” Fletcher nodded excitedly, probably buzzing that his papa’s room would smell like him, while Harry just stared at Louis, shocked that he assumed that Nick had been in his room. Louis seemed to notice.

“He left his socks.” He said, aiming his head towards the floor, Harry’s eyes followed the direction and he noticed that Nick had, indeed, left his socks, the way that Louis could tell that those weren’t Harry’s socks shocked him again, and, like he was reading his mind, Louis added. “You wouldn’t wear boring plain grey socks.” He said, and Harry would have smiled at him at the comment if Louis hadn’t looked so pissed.

Harry heard the quiet locking of his door, and once Fletcher was locked in Harry’s room, Louis went _off_.

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking of bringing a stranger here?”

“He isn’t a stranger! I’m dating him!” Harry said, trying to ignore the sinking feeling presenting on his stomach at using the two mediocre dates he had had with Nick as an excuse to argue that he _did_ know Nick. He didn’t.

Hearing the word dating _certainly_ didn’t calm the alpha but it didn’t exactly make him angrier. He was fuming as soon as he had smelt someone else on Harry’s flat.

“Do you think I give a flying fuck if you two are dating or married? You brought a stranger into this house! The one my son eats, sleeps and lives in! Something could have happened! Something could still happen! It’s irresponsible. In case you didn’t notice during the 5 years we’ve been together, I don’t exactly make my money sitting behind a computer desk nine hours a day, I have people who are deliberately trying to hurt me and the best way to do it is to hurt my family, which, newsflash, includes both you and my son. You have no idea if Nate was here to fuck you or to get information about the people that I love, how could you be so careless? For God’s sake I thought you knew better” Louis was really angry, Harry could feel it. And why did everything have to revolve around him? Why was it that if Harry was dating someone, it _had_ to be someone trying to fuck Louis over? Also, Fletcher wasn’t even in his house, he was away, with Louis, who was now scolding him like he was a little kid who didn’t know how to take care of his own son.

“ _Nick_ wasn’t here to hurt me! And Fletcher was away with you, which is way more dangerous because _people are deliberately trying to hurt you_! Why are you trying to pin everything on me? You weren’t here! How was I supposed to know you’d be here with Fletcher earlier and you would also just barge in like you fucking own the house?”

“First of all, I pay for this flat, so it does, technically, belong to me. Second, I have dozens of men watching my back, you’re here on your own because you made it very clear that you didn’t want my protection here, and third, you do not know if _Nate_ is trying to hurt you or not, and it’s irrelevant whether Flek was actually here or not, he still knows where you live now and you are putting Fletcher and yourself at risk by bringing people we don’t know into your house, you don’t know if this guy is going to pull out a gun and kill our son right here in the middle of the living room.” Harry flinched at the gruesome image, and tried to ignore the little voice in his head telling him that he had made a mistake by bringing Nick him, which was fairly easy given there was a much louder voice screaming _Louis is being a rightful asshole right now so don’t let him know he’s actually making a point_. “You may have left me to get away from my job and the things I do but people know you are my family already because that isn’t simply erased by breaking up with me so do me a fucking favor and be more careful whenever you’re trying to get a shag and at least go to a fucking motel so that my son doesn’t have to come home to an unfamiliar, unpleasant smell with the added danger of someone who could kill him in his house.”

Harry was trying not to think about how he had wanted Louis’ reaction to finding out that he was dating someone else to be different. He hated to admit it, but he was hoping for Louis to be angry at the fact that Harry was dating someone rather than the fact that he had accidentally put his son in danger, he felt like Louis not caring about his date was an ultimatum, a silent way of saying _you can do whatever you want because I don’t care about you anymore._

“Stop worrying about whether or not I care about you dating someone else, not what we should be focusing on.”

Ignoring Louis voice, Harry felt sad because once again he was faced with the harsh reality. Most of the times, he almost wanted Louis to act according to the alpha stereotype that had been ingrained on his brain since he was a kid, he wanted Louis to get all growly and threatening as soon as he knew someone was after Harry, he wanted Louis to be overprotective of him, not only of their son, and most importantly, he had desperately wanted Louis to do everything in his power to stop him from leaving their home a year ago when they had broken up.

Problem was, Louis wasn’t an stereotypical alpha, in any way. He was smaller than Harry, he wasn’t overbearing, he wasn’t possessive (at least not in the traditional way) and he was the least demanding person he had ever met, and Harry knew, he was fully conscious, that thinking that Louis had to follow a stereotype was stupid, but sometimes he just wanted him to be stupidly jealous of dumb little things, like Harry was ninety percent of the time.

The amount of pheromones that both Louis and him had released during the short argument had become almost overpowering, and Harry was struggling not to bare his neck and let Louis rock him back to sanity and calmness, the way he used to do when Harry got stressed over silly problems or situations. Apparently, though, Fletcher didn’t mind showing that he was worried and needed comfort, because they heard the bedroom door being unlocked and he could see Fletcher’s tiny head peeking out through the corner of his eye. 

“It’s okay Flek you can come out.” Louis said, trying to calm down and ignoring the sad, anxious, distressed and angry pheromones his omega was releasing.

Fletcher ran towards Louis and hugged him, trying to show both his comfort and his need to be comforted without putting it to words. He loved his dad, and Harry loved that, he had always wanted a son who loved his dad and had a good relationship with him, and Louis was a great dad, had been determined to be one as soon as Harry had gotten pregnant, wanting to be the complete opposite to his biological dad who had abandoned him.

* * *

_They had broken up right after the attack._

They’d been going to the movies, Fletcher was three, playing with his little bunny rabbit on Harry's lap, mumbling a little song meanwhile Louis was paying attention to his phone, probably talking to Liam, Harry rolled his eyes, even on their night out, as a family, Louis had work surrounding him, being, apparently, physically unable to tear himself off of his work phone and only pay attention to his family.

Harry was about to scold him and tell him to actually spend the night with them and not with his job until he heard a metallic noise followed by a wave of scared pheromones coming from his alpha.

"Sir, that was a bullet."

Harry's stomach twisted. "Get down Harry." Louis said as he pushed him down, still smelling nervous, scared, anxious and all kinds of emotions that were wrong and Harry registered three more bullet noises in approximately five seconds before catching the same scent coming off of his _son_ , who was fiercely clutching his stuffed bunny. 

The glass from the back of the van broke to pieces, Louis barely dodging the bullet that had broken it.

He'd never been more scared. He wasn’t a religious person and still he found himself praying to whatever God was out there to please help them and make this end quickly, it made it somehow even worse when he smelt just how scared Louis was.

"Stay here, I'm locking the car. Under any, and I mean _any_ circumstances are you to leave this car." Louis had left the car along with his men only to lock the doors with both him and his son still inside. Harry did everything in his power to calm down and help Fletcher, trying to lull him into a sense of security that no one had right now.

A few minutes later, Louis came back and told them that movie night had been cancelled, that they had to go back home. And Harry was done with fucking mobsters.

“Baby please calm down.” Louis was pleading, and Harry could tell that he was really close to crying, which didn’t happen often, not since they were together. He had actually been surprised by how easily Louis opened up and talked honestly about his feelings. He knew that the angry scent that he was releasing didn’t exactly help either, but he was fuming, and he had a right to be. He hadn’t carried Fletcher for nine months in his body to be so close to losing him in only five minutes.

“No, Louis! My son was in danger, one of those bullets could have hurt Fletcher! Or you or me, for that matter.”

“It’s _our_ son, and I don’t see how breaking up with me is going to solve that, he'll still be my son, still be in danger. Baby, please, try to cool down and think this through, you are just upset now. Please"

“I’m not just upset, my son could have fucking died out there, Louis, _die_.” Louis gulped, looking down. “I want away from the danger, for once, not only for me but for him as well, at least when he's alone with me. I’m always hyper aware of everything, and I’m tired! I want to have a normal life, Fletcher deserves it too. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder and checking doors and cars, tired of having to be so extra careful all the time because if not I could very well be dead. This is your lifestyle, not mine, this is your choice, not mine, this is your business, not mine."

Louis cried then, and Harry swallowed hard because he hadn’t realised how hurtful that had sounded. Louis had always insisted on giving both of them the best life he could, and implying that he hadn’t made a good job at it was a low blow, Harry knew it, but he was too angry to apologize.

That, until Louis’ answer came.

“Fine!” Hurt had left his tone, now he sounded angry. “Then leave, go have a normal life, but remember that he'll still be my kid, and that's not going to change, if you think for a single second that Fletcher's going to stop seeing me you're wrong, I’m not going to let you take my son away from me."

Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He didn’t want Louis to think he was going to stop Fletcher from seeing him, Fletcher loved his dad, he wouldn’t have the heart to keep them away from each other.

“Of course you’re still seeing Fletcher. He loves you.”

“I’m still training him.” Louis smelled nervous and anxious, and Harry couldn’t help it, he hugged him, he hated when Louis smelt like he was going through a hard moment, and he couldn’t let him go without helping him, even if the cause of his distress was himself.

“You’re still training him, you’re still sharing things with him, you’re still his dad.” Louis calmed down a bit, and they split apart, Louis staring deeply into his eyes, running his eyes over his figure.

“Do you really want to leave?” Harry lowered his eyes, and he kept repeating the whole scene they had just lived in his mind so nodding would be easier, so he wouldn’t back down on his decision. Seconds later, he felt Louis’ lips pressing against his, passionately, and he couldn’t really help it, he kissed back, tasting every bit of Louis mouth for what could be the last time. At that thought, he had to keep his tears in, trying not to crumble down now, when he was still pressed against Louis’ warm, soft yet strong body, letting him explore every inch of his mouth with his own. It was then that he felt Louis’ hands move towards his ass, squeezing and making Harry moan at the touch.

“Lou…”

“One last time, come on.” Louis said pleadingly, and honestly, how could he refuse? Sex with Louis had been the best thing he had ever experienced, they somehow seemed to understand each other and their needs, giving and taking in the best way possible, and years of dating had only made it better. Harry nodded and kissed him again as affirmation as he felt Louis taking off his shirt. Louis’ rough, calloused hands moved from his bottom to his hips and then his chest, caressing softly yet leaving Harry’s skin burning. He traced a path to his nipples and Harry shivered. His nipples were so sensible and Louis somehow always knew how to touch them and make him come apart without even trying too hard.

He saw Louis taking off his jacket and tie, only to grab both of Harry’s hands and tie them together, making an effective knot that not only left him unable to touch anything but also didn’t hurt his wrists.

“If it’s our last time, then let’s make it worth, right?” Louis smirked, his eyes darkening and his whole body smelling like he was a volcano ready to erupt, and Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated. Most of the time, their sex, even though beautiful and amazing, wasn’t desperate, wasn’t raw, everything was calculated, and what made them work so well was that they both took their time and did things, while not necessarily softly and sweetly ( _definitely_ not soft nor sweetly) also not rushed, not needy. It wasn’t like that now, Louis’ whole body was telling Harry to hand himself over and let his- _the_ alpha enjoy his body, to just submit and let Louis take full charge and be as rough as he wanted because this could be last time and they both needed to feel raw desire one last time. Louis started to push him towards the bed, pulling his hands over his head and burying his face on his neck, biting, kissing and scenting him, keeping his face in the exact spot where his bond mark should be, he started unbuttoning Harry’s pants, pulling them down, leaving him only in his panties. The sight made Louis’ eyes get even darker, and he smelled like he needed to tear Harry down.

Harry wanted to let him.

“Fuck, I’m gonna miss this.” Louis groaned and started pulling down his own pants along with his briefs. He was hard already, and Harry felt himself get wet at the realisation that Louis was going to fuck him like this, with his hands bounded, fully naked while he was all free and fully dressed, clearly in charge, and acting like a huge alpha.

Louis started stroking himself as he was moving towards Harry’s nipples again to put his mouth over one of them, he moaned as he felt the tip of Louis wet tongue circling his nipple, then running his tongue flatly over it.

“Lou!” Louis only smirked and lightly bit the nipple. “Fuck, that feels great.” Louis stopped stroking himself only to start pinching Harry’s other nipple and use his free hand to stroke him through his panties. “Lou! Alpha!”

Louis kept things going for a few more minutes, slowing down then picking up his pace, biting him everywhere with varying degrees of force, with Harry increasingly moaning, unable to touch Louis and to pull him closer, subdued only to take what Louis wanted to given him, he heard Louis get a condom from the table and then tugging his panties off.

“Keep moaning baby, you know how that gets me.” Louis pushed inside of him smoothly, aided by Harry’s slick, and Harry, obedient, moaned again. “Louder so everyone knows what’s going on, so everyone knows you’re moaning like a little omega bitch only for me.”

Harry moaned, loud and high, making eye contact with the man on top of him, who looked so beautiful when he was making Harry loose all of his composure and moan non stop with his thrusting, and he already regretted ever breaking up with him.

This, the heat between them, they eye contact, the fire that lit between them, was probably one of the things he'd miss the most. He didn't think anyone could ever make him feel like Louis, in any way.

Louis put his face on Harry’s neck, on the place were the bondmark should be and bit down hard, only making the already present hickey there feel bigger.

They hadn’t bonded, even though Harry had wanted to. Louis said that something could happen to him and he didn’t want Harry to get deeply depressed over him. Harry had let it go, because maybe insisting would lead to an even worse response.

“We’re mates, Harry” Louis said as he found his spot and started pounding into it harshly, grabbing Harry’s face and squeezing his cheeks with one hand. “It doesn’t matter if you don’t have my mark on your neck, you’re my mate.” Louis kept pushing in and out of him strongly, he made eye contact with Harry and Harry felt all air leave his lungs, Louis looked so strong on top of him right now, saying all of this. “And I’m not letting you go that easily.” Harry moaned, in spite of himself, and Louis kept going, harsher everytime he started saying something new. “You’re going to leave tomorrow, start living somewhere new, maybe even find someone new.” He felt more than heard Louis’ low growl at that, only to notice Louis was pistoning in and out of him, now pushing his index finger into his mouth. “But in the end you’ll come back to me. Because you belong to me, you belong _with_ me. This is just temporary.” And right then he felt Louis’ knot expanding inside of him, making him cum. Louis stopped and moaned. “Remember that.” He said, stuck inside of Harry with a smirk, his eyes showing Harry that he was serious.

The next day, Harry was leaving Louis' mansion.

* * *

“You’re not seeing each other anymore until I make sure he’s safe for you.” Louis said, petting Fletcher’s hair, the kid was hugging his legs.

“What?” Harry said, angry. “What do you mean?” His heart still fluttered a bit at the _“make sure he’s safe for you”_ part, but still, Louis couldn’t tell him who he was allowed to see in his free time.

“You’re not seeing him until I investigate him and make sure he’s safe for our family.” Harry had been ignoring during all of this time that Louis called both Harry and Fletcher my family instead of just saying “my son”, but it was getting harder and harder, specially when Louis looked at him with that fierce protection burning in his eyes. “Once I’m certain he’s safe you can keep seeing him.”

“Louis you’re not controlling who I date.” Louis frowned. And Harry scolded himself mentally because this is what he sometimes wanted Louis to act like, this is the alpha stereotype that Louis never fell into but that Harry secretly wished he followed more. Worst thing was, he knew it was all a fantasy, because the second Louis started acting like a controlling, possessive prick, he’d get upset. He didn’t like people controlling his life, not even his mom had been able to give him orders, and still, sometimes he wished for Louis to act more like a movie-made stereotype, maybe just to see what it’d feel like. When you were taught, your whole life, that an alpha had to be a certain way and act a certain way if they loved you, it was hard stripping yourself out of those concepts, even if Harry hated them in the first place he found himself lost when he didn’t see them in an alpha.

“Oh, but I am.” Louis said, raising his eyebrows, his eyes showing just how much conviction he had in himself to protect the people he loved, his stance widening and his shoulders broadening to make himself look bigger. “I’ll be damned if something bad happens to you or Fletcher, so you’re not seeing Nate until I make sure he’s not trying to hurt you, Flek, or me.” 

“Louis I--” Harry started only to be interrupted by his son pulling on his ex boyfriend's pants and calling their attention.

“Papa, who’s Nate?” Fletcher asked, looking back and forth between his two dads. “Is he your new friend? Do we trust him?” His son’s eyes gleamed and he looked at Louis with his head to the side when he asked the last question.

Something churned in his stomach. Louis smiled, Fletcher was just like him.

“Papa trusts him apparently.” He said, looking pointedly at Harry.

“And you don’t Daddy?” Fletcher said with a frown on his face.

“No, Flek. I don’t trust anyone other than you and Papa.” Now, Louis was facing his son, Harry rolled his eyes.

“Louis.” Harry said. For fucks sake, this was ridiculous. Louis was right, he should investigate Nick, but he shouldn’t put his own son against him, Fletcher was on his side enough by now.

“Why do you trust him if Daddy doesn’t trust him Papa?” Fletcher's eyes told him that he really couldn't wrap his head around Harry having bonds outside their tiny circle composed by very few people, and Harry internally fumed because while he understood his son (he was, after all, a part of him) he also found himself annoyed at the fact that he always thought Louis was right.

“Because I don’t think he’s a bad person Fletchy. However, Daddy is going to run a investigation on him, and I’m not seeing him while he does so, and that way we can be sure he can be trusted.” Louis smiled, satisfied, while Fletcher nodded.

“And you’re going to be under surveillance all the time.” Louis added, knowing he already had the upper hand.

“Louis.”

“Harry.”

“Papa.” Harry looked at his soon. “If Daddy says it’s best to be under surveillance then we should listen.”

Harry stared at his son, who stood in front of Louis and looked _just like him._ Fletcher had Louis’ brown hair, his cheek bones, his lips, his freckles, and his semblance. Fletcher didn’t only have the name Tomlinson, he _was_ a Tomlinson, which was a problem right now, because all Harry wanted to do was scream we shouldn’t listen to every single thing Daddy says, but then in his head popped the images of the day of the attack.

Louis had become extremely protective after that, obsessively almost, and maybe Harry didn’t have the same amount of 24/7 surveillance that Fletcher had, but he knew that even when Fletcher was away, there was someone somewhere checking he was safe.

It didn’t exactly bother him, it also didn’t make him happy.

“Fine, sweetie. We’ll listen to Daddy.” Louis looked like he was in fucking Disneyland from how big he smiled.

“Once I leave I’ll send some men to follow you. You won’t even notice.” Fletcher walked towards Harry and stretched his arms so he could lift him. Harry grabbed him and sat him against his hip. Fletcher hugged him by the neck and kissed him on the cheek, probably feeling his distress and trying to comfort him. Harry smiled at his son.

“Love you papa.” Fletcher said as he grabbed Harry’s face with his tiny hands.

“Okay.” Harry said, directing his gaze towards Louis. He didn’t like this, but there was no point in fighting the alpha when he was doing something he was convinced was to protect him and his son. Harry didn’t want to start thinking about Louis imperative need to protect him even though they weren’t together anymore.

“Haz,-” Louis said, walking closer to him, and stopping when Harry interrupted him.

“Louis, it’s fine. Send whoever you need.” Louis sighed.

“If it’s fine then why are you so annoyed?”

“How do you-” His scent, right. He rolled his eyes. “I just don’t feel comfortable having people follow me. Shouldn’t you be at work anyways?” He said, trying to get Louis to leave as soon as possible.

“Work starts when I get there, not before. I’m sorry you don’t like to be followed but I need to make sure you’re okay.” The alpha made eye contact with him as he got right in front of them, his sweet, lemony scent invading Harry’s nostrils and involuntarily calming him.

“It’s okay, I get it. It’ll be over in a week anyway.”

“You won’t even notice them, I swear.” Louis kissed Fletcher on the forehead. “I have to go now. I’ll see you both tomorrow night.”

“Wait what?” Harry asked with a frown. “Tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow’s aunt Lottie’s birthday Papa! Did you forget?" Fletcher asked with a frown, looking at his omega dad reproachfully.

"Course I didn't." Harry laughed a little, and gulped. Louis was the one who remembered dates and birthdays.

“I’ll come pick you up tomorrow night to take you home.” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek, then whispered "I already got Lottie a gift, don't worry." Harry smiled a little and looked at Louis, trying not to let it show how much he missed him in spite of everything. Louis winked and smirked like he already knew how much Harry missed him and he was just waiting for him to crumble and ask them to get back together. “Bye Flek, bye Hazbear.”

Harry took a few deep breaths after he heard the door close. He’d have to change the lock on his flat.

“Papa, when are you coming back home?”

Harry sighed. Fletcher still called Louis’ mansion _home,_ Harry’s flat was just temporary in Fletcher and Louis’ mind, and it was okay the first few months but it had been a year already, and Harry was still struggling not only with the two alphas calling it his home, but also with himself. No matter how much he liked his flat and how much he enjoyed being there, he couldn’t call it a home, just couldn’t.

“How about we talk about this over a nice shower, hm?”

His son frowned and shook his head like what his dad had just said was a terrible idea.

“Shower, talk, then movie and popcorn?” Harry asked, negotiating.

Fletcher ran towards the bathroom.

* * *

“Morning guys.” Louis said to Ashton and Calum, two of his most trusted guards who that always stood by the door of his office before he came in just to make sure no one was snooping through his stuff.

When he was still in a relationship, they also stood by his door to watch that no one tried knocking on his door when he was alone with Harry.

“Tony! Angelo! Come here and cover.” Louis screamed only to see the previously mentioned men already walking over to the door to replace Calum and Ashton, who followed Louis inside his office to be greeted by Luke and Michael, his other two most trusted guards, who often stayed inside of his office just to be careful and be prepared in case there was an attack. All four of them usually took turns to play with Fletcher when he had a lot of work to do and his son was staying with him. He couldn’t let the kid out of his sight since the attack, even if he had been there when it had happened.

“Morning Luke, Michael. Gentleman, please take a seat.” All four of them sat in the chairs that were in front of Louis desk. “Please, tell me everything about Harry this past two weeks I’ve been away. And tell me everything about that guy he’s seeing.” He couldn’t let his omega out of sight either, it would irresponsible, and he’d hate himself for the rest of his life if something had happened to Harry and he hadn’t been there to stop it.

As if Louis would have left Harry unprotected and uncared for at any moment even before shit had hit the fan. Harry always had people following him, Louis would never let anything happen to him, not before, not now, not ever.

“Nothing really really new. He’s been to his mom’s house,” Ashton started. “Looking for a few new jobs, which we quickly stopped after talking to the owners.” he added as soon as he saw Louis’ expression. Louis nodded. Harry didn’t need a job, Louis could easily provide for Harry and Fletcher, as he had been doing this whole year they were apart.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Harry getting a job, that was okay, it was just that Harry didn’t really want to work, at least not as a clerk on a sketchy shop. The omega was looking for a job just because he was trying to cut all ties with Louis and allegedly didn’t want to feel like he depended on him.

He knew it was wrong, he knew he should let things flow, but he had been cut off of any way to provide for his omega, and he was having a hard time dealing with that. All his life, he had wanted to be able to provide and be a good mate to whoever it was ended up dealing with him, and he couldn’t just give that up with Harry, he knew they were mates, he knew it. This was just a rough spot.

Harry would quit as soon as they got back together anyway. It was useless.

He was starting to make moves now, he had been patient enough, given Harry his space, letting him be single for a whole year and getting away from him, but he was tired now, he missed Harry, his warm body at night, his singing, his dancing, his sweet smiles, his pretty green eyes, his pretty moans. He missed sex. He was tired of his fucking hand, and it had been three months of celibacy now, three long, dry months, after being used to having sex with a beautiful omega who had been crafted to fit him perfectly at least four times a week.

* * *

_“If it’s our last time, then let’s make it worth, right?”_

It hadn’t been the last time, not even close.

Louis had arrived at Harry’s new flat to discuss schedules and visit days half an hour ago, while Fletcher was staying with his grandparents for the weekend.

“I still don’t know why you left the guys outside my mom’s house.”

“Because something could happen, and it’s best that she’s guarded if it does.”

He tried to be as upset now as he was the moment his mom texted him enquiring him about who were the four - _very handsome men_ \- parked outside of her house and Harry had to tell her to just be calm, they were _Louis’ people,_ and they weren’t there to hurt anyone, just to keep an eye on them, but he couldn’t be angry now, he knew Louis was doing this out of concern, because he was afraid of letting anyone from both their families go unprotected and he feared that an attack might happen again.

“Okay.” He conceded, and grabbed the paper that his lawyer had given him, spreading them out in front of Louis. “Josh told me that the best way to go about this is to divide stuff according to what activities we take Fletcher to.” He said, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat as he felt Louis’ stress coming out of his pores.

“Fletcher has no activities besides my training.” The alpha had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his breathing slow and his face showing just how annoyed he was at having to do this instead of just fixing things up and getting back together.

And Harry wanted. Wanted him, wanted his scent, wanted his body, wanted to comfort him and to make him reek of calmness instead of stress, wanted to give him his body as a reassurement that things were going to work out, one way or another. He wanted Louis, beside him, under him, on top of him, _inside him._

He shook his head to clear his mind and tried to keep a straight head, but it didn’t help that Louis looked gorgeous in the all black suit he was wearing that day.

“I know, so I was thinking maybe we could just split the days as evenly as possible, you know, a week and a week or summat.”

“Fletcher is gonna be pissed if he we keep him from seeing one of us for a whole week.”

“Then days! Maybe three days and four days, and then we switch.” He said, and Louis only answered with a raised brow. “We need to talk about holidays, obviously he spends christmas with you…What’s wrong?”

The alpha had both of his elbows on the table and his head was resting on his hands.

“You want my honest answer?”

He didn’t think he was prepared to hear it.

“Yes.”

“I hate it that you are staying in a place that doesn’t smell like me.”

Harry gulped, and simply stared at Louis, his brain screaming at his omega _don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it._

It came out anyway.

“Then make it smell like you.”

It took Louis three seconds to process what he wanted to say and to jump on him, taking his tie off.

The sex kept going for about three months, on a weekly basis, and Harry didn’t even know how to explain why he kept having sex with his ex, at his own request. It was _him_ who kept asking Louis to fuck him, him who kept asking to be eaten out, him who kept asking to suck his- _the_ alpha off, Louis just dutifully complied every time, and obviously got off too.

It was just, Louis was really hot, specially when he came over to his flat and smelled all alpha, dominant posture and stern voice in place, Harry just felt _needy_ , like he would absolutely die if he didn’t have Louis cock somewhere in him in the next half hour.

But he knew he had to stop, for both of their sakes. If they wanted to move on without each other, they had to stop having sex two to three times a week, how were they supposed to get over each other if they had physical interaction all the time? It was impossible, the image of Louis on top of him and under him weren’t going to go away if he kept getting involved with him. No matter how much he wanted to keep feeling Louis’ warm, soft skin against his own, he had to cut every tie with him that didn’t involve his son.

Just as he straightened his white shirt in front of his bedroom mirror, he heard a knock on the door, and Louis’ scent filled his flat.

He smelled angry, irritated, wrathful, displeased.

Harry wanted to please him, so bad.

“Haz?” His voice sounded impatient, slightly worried at not seeing Harry the second he entered his house, he heard his footsteps approaching his room. “Here you are.” Was all he heard before he felt a pair of soft lips desperately pressing against his.

He kissed back and lost himself in the kiss a little until a little voice in his head shouted _“you need to get over him, you need to stop this.”_ He pushed Louis off of himself.

“Louis, we need to talk.”

“Can’t it wait until later? I really need to blow some steam off.” Louis looked at him pleadingly, eyes needy. Harry felt the pull to kneel, so he knew he needed to blow this off as soon as possible.

“Louis,” He heard Louis growl and a mutter that sounded suspiciously similar to _I’ll fuck the name out of you_ and gulped. “This needs to stop.” The blue eyed man in front of him frowned.

“What needs to stop?” He knew Louis knew what he meant, and he could see how tense his body was now, he could smell the frustration coming out of his pores, but he still said it to be as clear as possible.

“The sex.” He was shocked when he got a loud, sarcastic laugh as an answer.

“So, let me get this straight.” His tone was airy, humorous, but his body language, facial expressions and scent let him know that he laughing was meanly sarcastic. “We have sex whenever _you_ feel like it, but the single first time it’s _me_ who wants to fuck, we need to stop?” Harry’s face fell and he tried stopping the rant but the man in front wouldn’t let him. “That’s- This! This is so selfish of you! I’ve done everything you asked, we had sex because you wanted to, because you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself!” Harry’s jaw clenched. “And you know what the worst part is? It’s my fault. It’s _my_ fault because I keep giving into all of your demands, because you ask for anything and I just give it to you because I’m apparently an idiot who’s still in love and I can’t deny you anything.” Louis’ breath was getting laboured. “I give everything I can give you, I please you in any way I can because I keep telling myself that if I give you everything you’ll back in love with me.”

Harry was still in love with Louis.

“Louis I-”

“No.” Louis said, as he shook his head slowly. “Just… Just let me know when you need me to go get Fletcher somewhere. I’ll see myself out.”

They didn’t have sex ever again after that, not even after Harry told Louis that he did still love him.

* * *

“What about this guy he’s dating?” Louis asked, annoyed. Who the fuck was this dude and why was he dating Harry? He had been away two weeks, he thought Harry wouldn’t meet anyone over fourteen fucking days, that wasn’t supposed to happen. It messed with his skillfully planned strategy to get Harry back.

“Nicholas Grimshaw, twenty eight years old, born in Manchester, moved to London five years ago, his mom and sister still live in Manchester and his father died when he was twelve. He lives on the 24th street at the Higgins building and owns a bookstore on the 10th called “Mourne Books”.

"Anything else?"

"We're still investigating him, we haven’t been able to get to police records because they are being specially difficult these days."

“What crawled up their asses?”

“No one knows, they just want to be difficult apparently.”

“I want those records as soon as possible.” All four of his colleagues nodded. “Okay, Tomorrow's Lottie's birthday, Harry and Fletcher are gonna be there so I want all of my people outside the house, guarding. You four stay in, I’ll ask Liam if he can get some of his men to guard Harry’s mom house.”

All of them nodded then left under the strict order of following Nicholas around. Louis picked up his phone and started ordering things for Lottie’s birthday, trying to ignore all the business related stuff that was floating on his brain.

To run a mob, no matter how harmless (in lack of a better word to say it) it was, you had to divide the two sides of your life, even if they tried with all they had to mingle together.

The biggest issue running around his mind, however, was conquering Harry back, and finally putting an end to all this stupid breakup nonsense. He knew they both still loved each other, and he could also tell that breaking up was incredibly useless, they hadn’t forgotten about one another, hadn’t stopped lusting after the other, they hadn’t stopped caring. He knew (and in his heart, he knew Harry knew too) that the breakup had been only because his omega was stressed, not because they didn’t work together or didn’t love each other anymore, it was just a matter of time until they got back together.

* * *

The evening before Lottie’s birthday Harry had invited Nick over to see if Fletcher could warm up to him. He knew it was lost shot, and he also knew, deep down, that his son wouldn’t warm up to Nick because for some reason, he himself hadn’t done it entirely yet. He knew that dating the beta was a desperate try to get over his ex, and he knew it wasn’t working at all.

There was something weird that showed up on his stomach when he saw Nick. However, he was sitting on his couch.

“So, hey Fletchy, what are tho-” He started, wide grin on his face, staring at his son who had his arms crossed, a frown etched on his face and stood in a way that made him look bigger.

He looked just like Louis.

“Don’t call me Fletchy.” Fletcher growled. Apparently he talked just like Louis as well.

“I’m sorry, Fletcher.” Nick said with a slight laugh.

“Fletcher _Tomlinson_.” Harry choked on water.

“Fletcher, he knows your name already.” Harry said calmly. “Don’t be rude.”

“I don’t like him here.” Fletcher said and Harry stopped breathing for a second. “It smells wrong, he smells wrong.” Fletcher said and the passion in his voice along with the distress on his features made Harry question why Fletcher disliked Nick so much when he didn't really know him, and what that meant taking into consideration that Harry was having trouble warming up to Nick as well. “I don’t want him here. I want daddy here.” His son’s eyes were pleading.

“Sweetie, Daddy’s gonna be here by night to come pick us up. Try and get along with Nick for now.” Harry saw Fletcher’s eyes go towards Nick’s body and get wet.

Harry’s throat tightened. Fletcher _never_ cried.

It wasn’t like a “crying makes you weak” thing (Lord knows Louis cried more often than Harry and Fletcher together), more of a being mature enough to understand many things at his age and not getting upset when he was told no, and Fletcher was crying now. Fletcher cried much less than a normal four year old.

“Fletchy, what's wrong?” Harry asked with concern in his voice. Fletcher was crying not in a dramatic way but his tears were enough to put Harry and his inner omega on edge. He was desperate to have Louis with him so he’d help him or at least hold him, so he could have a shoulder to lean on, someone to help him.

All the few prior times that his son had cried, Louis was there to help.

“I don’t like him papa.” Fletcher said, he really, really, didn’t like this person. He smelled off and he had a weird thing going on in his eyes. _How could his papa not notice?_ “I really don’t like him. I don’t trust him. I want Daddy here. I want Daddy.” Fletcher hugged Harry trying to cover him from Nick’s eyes, but he knew, in his little infant brain, that he wouldn’t be of much help if Nick decided he wanted to hurt either of them. He wanted Louis, he wanted his daddy because he didn’t trust anyone else to protect them.

The second Fletcher’s arms wrapped around his body his crying intensified and Harry decided that it wasn’t worth it to let his son cry his heart out because of Nick. He grabbed his phone and pressed the contact of Louis.

“Hazbear what’s wrong?” Louis asked through the phone, voice full of concern, like he had known or felt that there was something wrong, exactly how he knew there was something wrong escaped Harry's understanding, but that was the least of his concerns right now.

“Lou,” He hadn’t even realised the name he used, he was so stressed, he just wanted Fletcher to be okay and stop crying, and he needed his alpha with him to support them both. “Fletcher’s crying and he’s asking for you and I need you here now. Or I’ll go to you but please just make sure our son is with you.” _Please make sure I’m with you too_ , he left unsaid.

Fletcher interrupted. “Both of you. I want both of you. Don’t leave, Papa.” He tightened his hold on his dad and pressed his face against the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent.

“With us. Make sure our son can be with us.” His breath was faltering, voice trembling along with his whole body, Nick’s presence absolutely forgotten.

“I’m going there right now Haz, don’t worry.” Harry heard a car door slam shut as Louis said that. “Haz, he’s there right?” Louis said it like he had known from the beginning that Nick was trouble, like something in his gut had also told him the beta couldn’t be trusted as had happened with his son.

Harry’s breath hitched. “Yes, he’s here but-”

“I know it sounds like I’m being controlling but for the love of God fucking listen to me when I ask of you to not see him anymore until I made sure he’s not dangerous.” He sounded tired, concerned and stressed, and all his omega wanted to do was comfort him

“Lou I’m-”

“I’m almost there, don’t worry. We’ll talk there.”

Three minutes later Louis was bursting through the door, which was locked but Harry didn’t have the energy to focus on that now, and Fletcher was running to him, holding tightly to his dad, also breathing deeply on the crook of his neck.

Seconds later, Fletcher turned around and extended his arms towards Harry. “You wanna go with Papa?” Louis asked and Fletcher shook his head, his grip on his dad’s neck tightening. “You want both of us to hug you?” Fletcher nodded, making grabby hands towards Harry, acting like a proper kid, something they didn’t get to see often, only when he was stressed, which usually ended up with the toddler wanting the two of them to hug him for a while, soaking himself with his parents scent. Harry went and accepted the warm embrace. He missed Louis’ hugs so much.

_Where the fuck had that come from?_

“Daddy I want you here.” Fletcher sobbed while Louis cleaned his face with a handkerchief he always kept in front pocket, a traditional suit wearer. “I want you here with us, please.” Fletcher’s tiny hands grabbed Louis’ shirt, his lips turning into a little pout.

“I’m staying then, don’t worry.” The alpha said, cleaning his son’s face with his thumb, kissing his forehead.

“I better get going then.” Said Nick, striking Louis out of his stupor induced by his son’s distress, making a frown appear on his face.

“Yeah, bye Nate.” Harry rolled his eyes, but felt inwardly relieved. There was definitely something off with Nick, all of his family could feel it, it was better to get rid of him as soon as possible.

“I’ll walk you out Nick.”

Once Harry was back, Louis accommodated Fletcher on his hip and said softly. “Flek, how about you go to sleep? To be a bit more calm.” Harry smiled as he saw his tattooed hand stroking his son’s hair.

“He won’t come back? Papa I don’t want him here he smells really weird.” The kid’s voice was whiny and nervous at the same time.

“Fletchy, right now I’m dating him. Maybe you just need to warm up to him.” He said, smiling, but he knew the gesture didn’t reach his eyes.

“But I don’t like him and I don’t want him here alone with you Papa.” Harry’s heart broke, Nick needed to leave their lives, now.

“Fletchy I--”

“Let’s make a deal, okay Flek?” Louis said, swiping Fletcher’s eyes sweetly, “Everytime he comes here, I’ll be here as well, okay? That way, Papa can continue to be with him, and you’ll be able to give him a chance without feeling unsafe in your home, okay?”

Harry gulped, Louis only looked at him, he didn’t look like he’d back down on this, and Harry didn’t need him to, he was already on his way to breaking up with Nick. But the thought of Louis and him in the same room together...

 _Fletcher needs this._ He reminded himself.

“Would you do that for us Daddy?”

“Of course I would sweetie. You’re everything to me.” Louis said, his voice soft and his eyes gleamy while looking at his son.

Harry nodded along, then added “Yes, we both would.” He said, voice sweet as he lifted his son’s head and kissed his forehead. “Every time Nick comes home, Daddy will be here already, okay?” Fletcher nodded, then kissed Harry on the cheek.

“You won’t see him alone?” Fletcher's eyes were still bright with tears, doubtful but hopeful as well.

“No, I won’t Fletchy.” Fletcher nodded again, then smiled softly.

“How about we watch a movie then have a nap, mmmh?” Louis said, changing the subject and adding a happy tint to his voice, and Fletcher smiled.

“Ratatouille!” He said, and Harry went to the tv to put the movie on and they all sat on the couch.

Once the first twenty minutes of the movie were gone, Fletcher was softly snoring, and Louis stood up to leave him on his bedroom. Harry stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Please, put him on my bed.”

Louis nodded, with a soft smile on his lips and laid Fletcher on Harry’s bed.

“So, you’re coming over more often now.” Harry said conversationally, trying to act cool.

“I am.” Louis said softly, closing the door to Harry’s bedroom, turning around to face the omega. “I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.”

“You’re the parent of my child. It would be dumb to feel uncomfortable around you.” He shrugged.

“I’m not only the parent of your child. I’m also your mate.” Louis said, his voice firm yet careless, like he was simply stating the weather outside was nice.

Like he was stating a fact.

“Louis.”

“Harry.” Louis said, with a determined voice. “We’ve been apart for a year now, and we’re still into each other.” He said, fierceness in his eyes, strength in his voice.

“You don’t even know if I-”

“Oh, but I do.” Louis said with a smirk, taking slow steps towards him, and Harry cursed internally because that smirk had caused him to fall in love with Louis and now everything was rushing back to him. Louis’ confidence was something to envy, Harry always had felt that Louis had enough self esteem for the both of them. “You didn’t break up with me because you didn’t love anymore, you broke up with me because you wanted to get away from my job, and now you’re finally coming to the realisation that there are two inevitable flaws in you plan.” Louis looked at him in the eye, and proceeded to lean against the sofa on the living room, acting like he had no worries and no doubts over what he was saying. Harry was sure he didn’t actually doubt what he was saying. “Number one: My job. My job is inevitable. By breaking up with me you’re not going to get away from my lifestyle, specially not being the father of my child, people know you already, they know you are with me.” Harry decided to ignore the present tense in that sentence. “My job is already fused with you, I only agreed on the break up because I know you needed time to be calm and to feel safe but you are already in this, and you’re starting to realise it.”

“When I became your boyfriend I didn’t know I was becoming boyfriends with the mafia as well.” Harry tried to counterback, knowing it was a lie. Louis had never lied about his background, and he had explained to Harry very clearly what he was getting into.

“Oh, but you knew. Don’t play victim now Harry, you knew perfectly well what my job was because I told you, and you decided to still be with me, and you still decided to have a son with me, you weren’t worried about my job then.” It was true. It was _so_ true. Fletcher hadn’t been planned, and Louis _had_ offered to get an abortion in case Harry didn’t want to have a kid that was going to be raised by a mob boss. Louis had always stopped, at every single instance, and asked Harry if everything was fine, and most times it was, but seeing Fletcher so close to a bullet, seeing _Louis_ so close to a bullet, that had fucked him up. He didn’t want to see the love of his life die, and he didn’t want to see the only thing that gave sense to his life right now die along with him, he didn’t want to lose his family. “You were just afraid then, and it’s normal, I was scared as well.” Harry had been so terrified that anything would happen to any of them, and to feel Louis’ fright hadn’t helped in the moment, feeling his son’s trembling body against him didn’t make him any calmer, his omega had begged to be with his alpha but his alpha wasn’t there and Harry remembers thinking that if Louis and him had bonded before, the way he’d always wanted to, he’d feel everything ten times more, and to think that that crippling fear, that awful, soul consuming feeling, could be worse, had scared him.

To be bonded with Louis would mean an even higher connection and if Louis died, if a bullet had had hit Louis that day…

_Harry didn’t think he’d had survived it._

Of course he still loved him. Just seeing him there, in all his glory, reminding Harry of everything they’d been, made his heart beat at the speed of life, but he didn’t want to face the very real possibility of losing his son or the love of his life in an accident.

“What’s the second flaw?” He asked, eyes a bit wet after all the emotional baggage he had faced today provided by his ex and his son.

“The second inevitable flaw in your plan is:” Louis stood straight and walked towards Harry, grabbing his chin, smiling softly, turning a usually aggressive, intimidating move into a caring one. Harry’s breath hitched, he licked his lips, the alpha’s eyes following the movement. “Us.” Louis smiled, slightly showing his teeth now. “We’re inevitable, baby. We’re soulmates, and we both know it. You just need to come back to me.” Louis said, and then, without warning, kissed him sweetly, Harry’s omega wanted to bare his neck, purr, make the kiss deeper, wanted to fully embrace the body against his and whimper and ask pretty please to be taken to a nest and never leave it.

The fleeting memory of his nest, which he had abandoned the second he left Louis’ mansion, apparead on his brain.

“Lou.” Harry said, eyes teary.

“God, yes. I hate it when you call me Louis.”

“I-” Harry started then stop himself. Being this close to Louis’ warm embrace made him dizzy, especially after all this time. “How did you get the key to my apartment?” He asked, only to not be in silence with Louis so close to his fucking face and to stop himself from doing something that his dumb omega was begging him for and avoid kissing Louis again with even more force.

“I have my ways.” Louis smiled, then kissed Harry softly again. “I have to go, but text me whenever Nate is coming over.”

Once Louis was almost at the door, Harry asked, voice hesitant. “Don’t you mind that I’m dating someone else?”

Louis only looked at him, his expression soft but his filled with conviction, a fond smile on his lips, then said. “No, because even if you marry someone else, you’ll always be mine, and I’ll always be yours.” Harry took a deep breath, staring at him as he acted like he had said nothing new. “Bye baby.”

* * *

That night, at Lottie’s birthday at Louis huge mansion, Harry was regretting more than ever breaking up with Louis.

The fucker was dressed casual, because he would dress casual to his own _wedding_ , with only a pair of black jeans and a Black Sabbath sleeveless shirt which left his tattooed arms exposed for everyone to see, and fuck, that brought memories.

Memories like Louis’ hands wrapped around his throat, cutting off his airway in a delicious way, feeling like his whole life was on his hands, and him cumming like that, the alpha all over him, surrounding him, their scents filling the room, his ass full, and Louis’ beautiful blue eyes piercing through his own green ones. He missed sex, and more importantly, he missed sex with Louis, because no matter how many times he tried imagining it, he couldn’t picture himself having sex with Nick, or anybody that wasn’t Louis, for that matter, he couldn’t picture himself being that intimate with someone else, couldn’t even imagine meeting someone who made him feel the way Louis did, like his whole world could crumble down any second but that wouldn’t happen because there was someone beside who would make sure he was always safe and content, in all aspects of his life, not just sex-

Louis was sitting beside Lottie, his arm around her shoulders, with Phoebe and Daisy playing with Fletcher in front of them, the twins loved his son and took every chance they had to play with him. Harry was sitting with Ashton and Mike, catching up with them. They were the coolest friends, always there for him even when he wanted to complain about stupid little things regarding their boss, and he missed them, as well as Luke and Calum. They hadn’t been in touch as much as he wanted to since the break up, specially because most of the time they were guarding Louis’ mansion, which didn’t let them have much free time.

He saw Louis talk closely with Lottie, and that reminded him that one of the plenty of reasons he had found himself drawn towards Louis in the first place was seeing how he acted with his sisters. The very first time they had seen each other, Louis was with his sisters, taking care of them and protecting them.

Lottie was talking with him about her drunk friend, Melissa, who was having a hard time making a coherent sentence while staring at Louis with intent, twirling her hair on her fingers and acting all flirty.

And maybe _that_ was the reason why he was keeping a close eye on Louis, but who cared, it’s not like he was trying to send a silent message of back off, he was trying to pay attention to Ashton bantering with Mike, he really was, but Melissa was getting closer and closer to Louis as minutes went by and Louis only laughed, didn’t push her away or anything of the sort, which bothered Harry to no end, his inner omega just thrashing around and growling internally, pushing him to go and push her out of Louis’ sight, but him resisting, that, until Melissa decided that Louis’ lap was more comfortable than the chairs set up for everyone, and Harry let out a loud growl, loud enough for Ashton and Mike to hear. They turned towards where Harry was staring.

“Didn’t you two break up like a year ago?” Mike asked, he was smiling a little, while Ashton was full on smirking, a knowing expression on his face.

“Haha, so funny.” Harry said, annoyance on his voice. “Yes we did, so what?”

“So, why does it bother you that he’s with someone else if _you_ were the one to break up with him?”

“Also,” Michael started, a bubbly laugh on his throat. “Aren’t you dating someone?”

“Ashton, Michael, would you please shut up?” Harry said in a fairly loud voice, only to turn his head again and see Melissa pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek, making his growl loud enough to be heard by the entire party.

Fletcher turned his head to see him instantly, only to turn towards his dad and growl too, frown etched on his tiny face, and at least he wasn’t only bothered with Nick, it was comforting knowing that Fletcher disliked everyone who seemed to get in the middle of his parents relationship.

Melissa was a bit startled, while Louis seemed entertained by both his son and his ex-boyfriend’s antics.

“I told you not to sit on me.” He said to Melissa. “Flek, everything alright?”

“Get off my dad.” He said, looking at Melissa, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Flek, don’t be rude.” Louis said, not really sounding like he cared about Fletcher’s manners.

“Please get off my dad.” Fletcher said, but didn’t change his tone of voice nor his stance.

Melissa got off his lap and Louis said, in the deepest, most seductive voice he had, which never failed to make Harry tremble with need, “Want to take her place, Haz?”

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deep. He missed Louis’ lap, he missed Louis’ lips on the back of his head, he missed Louis’ lips on his neck, his arms around his middle, his legs cushioning his own, he missed fucking everything about Louis nowadays.

Louis’ warmth and his smell and his beautiful eyes staring at him.

Fuck Nick, fuck everything that kept them away from each other.

He walked towards Louis and sat on his lap, getting comfy and enjoying having his scent and body heat and his face softly brushing his neck.

“You were always the jealous type, mhm?” Louis said in his ear once he had his arms wrapped around Harry’s waist. Harry decided not to answer and only leaned his head to lay it on Louis’ shoulder, Louis squeezed his waist and God, he had missed this, him, them, so much.

“Nick said he wanted to come by tomorrow.” Harry said.

“He’s not going to be very happy if you tell him about this.” Louis said, still brushing his face against the side of his head, not sounding like he cared very much.

“I’m breaking up with him.”

“That’s great.” Louis started kissing his neck and his ears. “Why did you even start dating again?” Harry was trying to focus on answering the question, on telling Louis that Nick was sweet and that he was kinda handsome, not even as close as Louis though, but his alpha’s lips were creating a huge distraction, specially if he wanted to keep to himself the fact that he only dated Nick because he wanted to forget him.

“I um… I guess I was feeling lonely… Dunno.” Louis bit his ear and Harry bit back a moan, then he felt a warm tongue licking the spot to soothe the bite.

“You know, I was feeling lonely too, but I didn’t date anyone.” Louis sounded hurt, and Harry wanted to tell him he was sorry, but he knew that wasn’t going to change anything, He started to date Nick trying to get someone to make him forget about Louis, but he wasn’t going to tell Louis that, he’d be even more more arrogant about Harry not forgetting about him. “I missed sleeping with you, seeing you each time I woke in the mornings.” Harry looked down, thinking about when he had slept with Nick, and how he had felt lonely even then, Nick’s beta scent not being nearly enough to replace Louis’ strong alpha one, his body not the right size, his lips not feeling the right way against his skin. “The bed felt cold without you.”

And this, _This_ , with a capital T was what made Harry fall in love with him, he had been attracted to Louis by many, many reasons, and had started to think of him as a father and partner for many more, but this, the fact that Louis was so open about his feelings, including the dark, sad ones, when most alphas had a hard time saying “I love you” or talking about anything that wasn’t superficial, this was what made Harry realise that Louis really was a one of a kind, that he was unique and that he wanted him in his life, forever. This was what made Harry realise that Louis was his mate, they just weren’t bonded yet.

He angled his head enough to kiss Louis. “I love you.” Louis smiled.

“Love you more.” They both saw Fletcher under them, looking up in adoration, his eyes gleamy, his whole tiny being releasing a proud scent. Harry wanted to aw.

“You’re back together?”

“We might be.” Louis said with a smile, staring at Harry, his eyes mimicking his son’s.

“You are!” Fletcher jumped on top of them and kissed their cheeks. “I missed having you both together.”

“Flek, I said-” Louis stopped when he heard Ashton clear his throat in front of them.

“Louis, we need to talk.” Ashton said, and at Louis’ face he clarified. “It’s really important.”

Louis frowned lightly, sighing, lifting Fletcher and accommodating him against his hip, making two steps before Ashton cleared his throat.

“Maybe Fletcher shouldn’t be present during this.” He said, biting his lips, Louis instantly shook his head.

“Fletcher is not leaving my sight, and I want Harry with me. He’s coming, he’ll wear earplugs if there’s something he’s not supposed to hear.” He said, bopping his son’s nose before starting his walk again. “Well, let’s go Haz.” Louis pulled Harry with him and they both walked to a more quiet place.

Once all of them, Ashton, Mike, Calum, Luke and Harry, Flecther and Louis were settled in Louis’ office, his son sitting in a nearby couch with some headphones on, watching some sort of video on a phone, Harry tried to focus on what Louis’ partners were about to say instead of Louis’ lap and his big leather chair, which was proving to be very difficult given that he was sitting on his alpha’s lap, with his strong arms wrapped around his belly, he was also trying very hard to push away the memories of being bent over this desk without any clothes off, his hole dripping, Louis’ beautiful body looking down on him, the room sp warm they _needed_ to be naked.

_Shit._

“So, what did you need to tell me that was so important?” Louis asked and Harry was a bit struck by how familiar this all was even after so much time. None of the guys seemed the least uncomfortable by his presence there and he knew it was because Louis' business meetings always had involved him in some way, and when the matter was particularly stressful for him, Harry always found himself on his lap, because that seemed to make him calmer and keep him grounded, the omega didn’t mind.

“We finished with the investigation on Nick.” Luke said and Harry choked a bit, what was so important about Nick that needed them to meet so urgently? After his whole family had had trouble trusting him, he knew what was coming wasn’t going to be good.

“We finally accessed the legal records.” Luke took some papers out of his jacket.

"He’s had a history of beating every omega he’s ever dated,” Mike said, voice harsh. They knew Louis wouldn’t exactly be mad at them, but he would be pissed off because Harry had been closer to danger than he had expected, than anyone had. This was a harsh bomb. Sure enough, they all heard Louis’ loud growl following the statement, especially Harry, who also felt the alpha’s grip tighten around himself and felt his head move slightly to watch Fletcher sitting on the chair, perfectly safe. “He’s been on the verge of killing one of them but she got away and escaped.”

“And this asshole thinks he’s going to lay a fucking finger on Harry.” Louis was fuming. “Anything else?”

“He usually bites his partners so they can’t leave him that easily. Given that he’s a beta bites don’t really make a meaningful bond on him, but they do affect omegas harshly, as most bites do.”

“So what do you want us to do sir?” Michael asked. Louis stared at him, knowing well that Michael had been struck by the case harder than the others. He had an omega best friend who had been a victim of domestic violence, he remembered well enough the second Michael had asked him politely if they could kill him, Louis said yes, people like that shouldn’t even be allowed to breathe, and if the police didn’t do anything then he would. He let Michael shoot the killing bullet into the man’s head.

“Tomorrow he’s gonna be at Harry’s and all of you will be outside the building waiting until he leaves. Once he’s out you grab him.” Harry closed his eyes. He didn’t really want to process everything he just heard. “Then you leave him somewhere until I can make myself the time to kill him.” Harry felt Louis' hands circle his hips and his lips on his neck, he wanted to somehow be horrified about what Louis just said but he couldn’t bring himself to it because this certainly wasn’t the first time Louis said things like this in front of him.

Being in a relationship with the head of one of the biggest mafias in town was hard, specially when you were faced with the crime side of it all, and even though Harry was thankful Louis didn’t work with prostitution and stayed totally off of kids, knowing that your boyfriend killed people for a living wasn’t any easy either. Knowing that sometimes when he arrived late it was because he was getting rid of a body wasn’t an easy pill to swallow.

“Anything else?” Calum asked, and he knew that he wanted to get revenge just as much as Michael, given that his sister had also been in an abusive relationship. They all had helped Calum track the asshole down and then helped him hide the body and erase him from the map. Funnily enough, when he knew the victim was an asshole, the murdering aspect of it all didn’t really bother him. “You can do whatever you want with him until I get there.” Calum nodded. “But don’t kill him. I’m doing that.”

“Got it.” Luke said.

“You’re dismissed. Please tell Lottie I’ll be down in a while.” Louis said with a sigh, Harry saw them all leave and released all the air he had been holding.

“Lou.” Harry kissed his cheek and looked at him, he seemed a bit angry. “Are you upset?” He said nuzzling Louis’ cheek with his nose, knowing that would help making him feel better, it always did.

“I’m pissed that I let someone like that close to you, but I’m not mad at you, I just want to kill him.” Louis kissed Harry’s forehead, he could feel him fumming, his whole body a bit tense. “I’m sorry you had to spend time with him.” His voice had a defeated tint.

“I wasn’t forced to spend time with him, it was my own fault.” Harry said, voice stern, he didn’t want Louis blaming himself over something he had absolutely no idea of.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Maybe, but it wasn’t yours either.”

“I just… I feel like I didn’t protect you enough.” His alpha said, his voice defeated and disappointed.

“I believe that making four of your men follow me counts as enough protection.” Harry said, a slight laugh on his voice.

“How did you…?”

“I learned a thing or two from you.” He said, ruffling Louis’ fringe a bit, Louis laughed softly.

“I love you.” He said, voice soft, eyes shining with appreciation and body warm with contentment, the crinkles by his eyes accentuating.

Harry looked at him, and he couldn’t believe that he had actually spent so much time away from him, denying himself what he wanted, depriving himself from the love and affection he needed so much.

“I love you more.”

* * *

Harry was sitting next to Louis, whose arm was drapped around his shoulder, while Fletcher was sitting on both of their laps, half of him resting on Harry’s right leg and his other half sitting on Louis’ left leg, something that the kid had always enjoyed doing because he liked having both of his parents near him, meanwhile Nick was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, staring awkwardly at everywhere but the couple sitting on the couch. Harry was trying very hard to be calm given the amount of warning pheromones that both Fletcher and Louis were sending off, the smell was making him want to curl up and hug Fletcher close while Louis towered over them, even if he was shorter than Harry and even if Fletcher would most likely stand by his father instead of hiding on his chest.

“Haz,” Harry heard a loud growl coming from beside him following Nick's voice using the nickname that Louis had claimed as his. “Why am I here?”

“I wanted to talk with you.” Harry tried to stand up and walk to the kitchen, beckoning Nick to follow him with his head, only to be stopped by Louis’ hand on his leg.

“I don’t want you alone with him.” Louis said not even caring if Nick heard what he said. “You can talk here in front of me.” An obnoxious laugh coming from Nick reached everyone’s ears.

“Okay, wait, aren’t you his ex? Why are you giving him orders?” He asked, snarling almost.

Louis raised his eyebrows and stared at Nick. Harry knew that look, if he didn’t get Nick out of his flat in time Louis wasn’t going to wait until he was out of the flat and he was going to kill him right here in front of Fletcher.

“He’s protective, and he’s not my ex.” Harry said firmly, staring at Nick with a stern expression, the beta laughed.

“Are you serious right now?” He said, his eyes darting from the omega to the alpha, Harry nodded and saw out of the corner of his eye how Louis told Fletcher to go to his room and lock himself in.

 _That_ wasn’t a good sign.

“You’re telling me I went through your fucking child making a fuss here, through this dude being here all the fucking time, through you being annoying, and I didn’t even get to fuck you before you dumped me?” There was venom present in his voice, like he was claiming Harry was in debt with him because he hadn’t wanted to fuck him.

Louis growled loudly and stood up, standing in front of Harry, shoulders expanding. “You should watch your mouth.”

“You think you are so cool because you’re an alpha, don’t you?” He spat at Louis, then turned to Harry. “You’re just coming back to him because you are a pathetic little omega who needs a fucking alpha to live.”

Louis made a quick move and then had Nick hanging by his neck, and Harry had sort of forgotten just how _strong_ Louis could be, but he definitely remembered now that he had a man who was probably twice his size hanging from his _one hand_.

“You should be quiet right this instant if you don’t want me to snap your neck here and now.”

Nick was getting red, struggling against Louis’ hold and Harry needed him to be calmer and not snap Nick’s neck now because they couldn’t have a body in the middle of the living room with Fletcher in the house.

“Lou, let him go.” Harry said with his hands on Louis’ shoulders, trying to release soothing pheromones, his voice soft, whispering in his ear. “You’re going to be able to do whatever you want with him later, don’t spoil yourself now.”

That was the only way to get to him when he was in mobster mode, Harry knew from experience.

Louis frowned a bit and then asked “Could you please blow me later?” And Harry could laugh right now at the place that Louis’ mind had taken this to, but there wasn’t any time for that if he wanted Nick not to die right here and startle his son.

“Yes, I’ll blow you later, whatever you want. Just let him go now, I don’t want a body in the middle of the living room, and neither of us wants Fletcher to see a dead body, you're just angry now, but you can kill him later.”

Louis let him go and Nick fell right on the floor, spluttering and fighting for air.

“You… You… Y-”

“ _You_ should leave right now if you want to stay alive.” _For now_ , Harry left unsaid. He watched amused as Nick stumbled to the door, the smell of fear and nerves permeating the air and making him grimace. He should be a bit more affected by the fact that Nick was a dead man walking and he knew it yet wasn’t doing anything to stop him, but Nick was an abusive piece of shit and on top of that he had just insulted his son so he wasn’t feeling particularly guilty, in fact, he sort of wanted Nick dead. He didn’t really feel empathy for him.

_“He’s been on the verge of killing one of them.”_

_Fuck that._ He _definitely_ wanted Nick dead.

He was amazed by how much his whole aura could change when he felt angry or when he felt like his family was being threatened. He supposed he kind of needed to be like that to be dating Louis.

Maybe they should see a psychiatrist, as a family.

“He’s already in the van with the boys.” And Harry remembered the exact reason why he sometimes called Ashton, Mike, Luke and Calum the _Five Seconds_ , because they did everything _that_ quickly. “You don’t need to worry about him anymore.” Louis walked towards him and kissed him, softly caressing his cheek with his thumb. They heard Fletcher coming out of his bedroom.

“He’s never coming back right Daddy?”

And Fletcher, with those still innocent eyes, already knew, in some sort of way, that when someone messed with them they were _never_ coming back.

_That was something._

“He’s never coming back, Flek.” Fletcher smiled at his dad’s statement. “It’s just us now.”

Fletcher yawned. “That’s great.” He looked at his parents for a short while and both of them knew that there would be a request next, there usually was.

“Daddy, Papa.” They both nodded. “Could we please go home today? I want to sleep in my bed.” Harry took a deep, shaky breath. In a whole year, Fletcher still called Louis’ mansion _home_ , and truth be told, Harry couldn’t find it in himself to call his flat a home either. Louis turned his head to Harry.

“What do you say? You want to go home?” Harry smiled, and nodded.

“Course.” Louis smirked and kissed him.

“Then you can blow me in our actual bedroom.” Harry coughed as Louis whispered in his ear.

They all left the flat, they could deal with it later.

* * *

Once at Louis’ mansion, Harry was unbuttoning his shirt as Louis was kissing his neck and pushing him towards the bed, little moans leaving his lips along with Harry’s whimpers, once they were down on the bed, Harry frowned.

“Didn’t you want me to blow you?”

“Oh, you’re blowing me, don’t worry.” Louis said with a smirk and a kiss on his cheek as he took off his suit jacket. “Hands up, Haz.” Harry obeyed and saw Louis reaching for his bedside table. He took a deep breath as he saw a pair of handcuffs hanging from Louis’ finger. Louis kissed him and made eye contact with him, a silent question, and Harry eagerly nodded in response, of course he could cuff him to the bed, he could do whatever he wanted as long as he kept touching him. Louis opened the cuffs and tied Harry to the headboard. “Now I can be sure that you’re not leaving me again.” Louis said with a smirk as he unbuttoned his pants and took his dick out of his boxers. Harry only stared at him in all his glory, without a shirt on he could stare at all his tattoos and he fucking loved Louis and his body.

He kneeled right in front of his face and he eagerly opened his mouth only to feel Louis’ wet tip rubbing his lips, making him him cry out.

“Lou, please.” He said only to receive a slap provided by his alpha’s dick followed by a growl.

“Just let me have my fun, it’s been too long.” Despite that, no more than a minute later he felt him sliding into his mouth and moaned because he missed this more than he had imagined.

“Fuck, your mouth is so warm.” Louis moaned and used a hand to grip his hair harshly, making Harry throw a muffled moan and start sucking and licking, giving extra attention to the head because he knew his alpha liked it. He moaned and tightened his other hand around his base.

“I’m not going to last long, I’ve been having release only with my hand for so long, and your mouth is amazing.” Harry moaned, the fact that Louis was so close so early was exciting because only Harry could do that. He took Louis out of his mouth and started licking and kissing his balls and Louis let out a loud moan.

“I missed this so fucking much.” He grabbed Harry’s face and pressed it closer to his groin. “Stay there.” He said in a deeper voice, and Harry felt Louis’ hand moving above him, jerking himself off. He lasted a whole minute until he complained.

“I want to keep blowing you Lou” Harry cried and Louis released his head letting the omega take him back into his mouth.

After a few minutes, Louis said out of breath, “Haz, I’m close.” Harry nodded, and started sucking with more intent, only to feel Louis’ cum, warm and salty, running down his throat.

Louis sighed loudly, and fell on top of Harry like a dead weight.

He saw the alpha, _his_ alpha extend his hand towards the bedside table and grab a key to let his hands go, once they were settled on the bed, Harry laying down more comfortably and Louis laid all over him, Harry felt wetness on his chest.

“Please don’t leave again Haz, this was the worst year of my life.” Harry was struck, it had been a long time since Louis cried over something other than a dumb movie, mainly because they didn’t usually fight.

“Lou, are you crying?” Of course he was crying, but Harry was doing his best not to cry himself.

“I just,” Louis took a watery breath. “I missed you so much. Every. Fucking. Day.”

“I missed you too.”

“It didn’t feel like it. Especially not when I saw you with him.” And Harry knew, deep down, that this wasn’t Louis trying to make him feel guilty about being with someone else, this was Louis opening up to him and showing him his deepest pains because he didn’t allow himself to do it with anyone else and it must have been hard to not talk about your dark feelings for a whole year, specially after a breakup when all Harry himself had wanted to do was cry and fall into a depression. Louis had had to keep himself going, taking care of various things, including his family, while suffering. “I felt like I was losing you and I hated it and it hurt and it made me angry.” Harry gulped. “I almost lost a few deals with Liam and Niall because I was way too reactive to everything, and I got unnecessarily violent with some people.”

“Lou.”

“Did you know that I tortured for a whole month the crew that coordinated the attack on us?” Harry swallowed hard, and suddenly he remembered that he hadn’t ever been scared of Louis’ job before because Louis was the boss of the whole country, not only the town. Every time someone attacked him he retaliated with ten times more force, which made everyone want to be on his side rather than against him, the only ones who could ever stand ground with him were Liam Payne and Niall Horan, and they were allies (and friends) since ages ago, so it wasn’t a problem, it hadn't ever been a problem, not until that day. “I made the rumor go around the whole town, and I sent pictures to everyone,” Louis started tracing patterns with his thumbs on Harry’s face, and the thought that he should be disturbed by all this went fleetingly through his mind. “Just in case anyone was thinking of doing the same.” Thing is, he wasn’t disturbed because the more afraid people were of Louis, the less they would ever think about attacking them ever again. “Once they died from the pain I blew their place up.”

“How could you keep all of this in for so long?” Harry was amazed because Louis was puking all of this stuff, and Harry knew that this would be different if Louis trusted anyone other than him to confide completely in.

“I’m used to it. I don’t talk about shit if it’s not with you.” Louis sighed. “I sometimes exploded and went off with the guys but not really. Fletcher did hear stuff sometimes but never like this.” Louis kissed his cheek. “Nothing is ever as good as it is with you.”

Harry’s heart warmed. He never wanted to leave again, ever.

“I love you alpha.” And wow, that sounded weird to be said after so long but it still felt amazing, to know Louis was still his alpha. “I’m sorry I left you.”

“Don’t worry, you’re back.” Louis kissed him again, on the lips this time. “And you are not leaving again.”

“Would never think of it.”


	2. Important friendly reminder.

Obviously, this work of fiction, as well as many other entertainment products, glorifies the mobster life, I want to be clear and say that the mafia doesn't work like this, and no mob boss is a role model or something you should be aiming to. This whole story, as I said before, is a work of FICTION and should be taken that way, as fiction.


End file.
